


Rose Hips and Kisses

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hates when Fraser goes on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Hips and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt Challenge 39 Baby, it's been so long that even the roses' hips are turning me on.

Ray watched as Fraser walked away from their house. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blew but all Ray noticed was Fraser's bright red uniform getting smaller and smaller as he walked away. Ray went back into the house and thought about making some rose hip tea. Even though Ray didn't like tea, he drank it because it was Fraser's favorite and it reminded him of all the good times they had together.

As Ray put the kettle on the stove, he thought about how much he hated when Fraser had to go on month long patrol.

************************  
The day Fraser came back, Ray was dancing in their house. As Ray dipped his imaginary partner he heard the front door open. Ray could feel Fraser watching him but Ray still finished his dance. Sometimes it was good to make Fraser wait a while, especially when Ray was getting his groove on.

Ray went up to Fraser and pushed him up against the closed front door. Fraser's flannel shirt was soft against Ray's hands and as they kissed Fraser's month old beard growth tickled Ray's face. Ray breathed in Fraser's scent and damn if it didn't make him hard.

'Oh, you taste like rose hips,' Fraser said as he planted kisses on Ray's lips. Fraser's own hardness was pressed against Ray hip.

As Ray lead Fraser to their bedroom he thought he might hate when Fraser went on patrol, but he loved when Fraser came back.


End file.
